warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Hope/Cliffnotes
*Half Moon, Owl Feather, Broken Shadow, Slant, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf meet. **Bluestar tells them they have to prepare for the end, and the Clans will make their own choices. *Slant asks who the fourth cat in the prophecy is, and Broken Shadow responds that it must be soon. *Midnight and Rock join them. *They say they will stand beside those they cared for. *Midnight tells them it might be the end of everything, the last sunrise. * Ivypool's point of view. * Ivypool is training Birchfall and Redwillow in The Dark Forest. She tells them to stop training when she smells blood. * Redwillow says it is just a nick. * Blossomfall and Hollowflight want to fight real Dark Forest warriors. * Tigerstar comes with Mapleshade and tells the Clan cats to go back to their nests, the senior Dark Forest warriors are having a meeting. * Ivypool asks if she can stay, but Tigerstar refuses. When the Dark Forest cats leave, Ivypool follows them to the meeting. * The Dark Forest cats discuss the battle, but Ivypool can't see. * Dovewing wakes Ivypool up during the meeting just when she could finally see. Ivypool is very frustrated with her. * Jayfeather's point of view. * It is the night of the half-moon. ** Jayfeather wants to go to the Moonpool, but he is not allowed. He leaves the camp. * Firestar follows him out of the hollow and tells him he knows that it's frustrating. **Jayfeather confides that the Clans seem so eager to think he's a murderer because of his heritage. *Yellowfang appears and chastises him for for thinking he was so important. She then insists that he needs to find the fourth warrior. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather goes to the Moonpool despite being told not to. ** Brambleberry visits him and tells him the Clans must unite. ** He sees Brokenstar, who shows him some of the warrior training in the Dark Forest, including Birchfall, Breezepelt, Tigerheart, Icewing, and Beetlewhisker. * Mothwing is at the Moonpool when Jayfeather wakes up. ** He explains to her about the coming Dark Forest Battle, and how they need to unite the Clan. * Mothwing tells him that she will help. * Lionblaze's point of view. * Lionblaze shares a mouse with Hollyleaf. * Lionblaze goes on a hunting patrol with Cinderheart, Blossomfall, and Thornclaw. ** Blossomfall trips and gets stuck in a bramble and sprains her shoulder. ** The patrol hunts a while longer then returns to camp. * Dovewing's point of view. * Dovewing accidentally wanders very close to the ShadowClan border. ** Tigerheart tells his Clanmates it was just a rabbit although they insist they smelled ThunderClan. * Dovewing agrees to meet Tigerheart at the border that night. * Ivypool's point of view. * Dovewing informs Ivypool that she thinks she is the fourth cat. * The Dark Forest visitors meet to practice battle moves in daylight. * There is a skirmish at ThunderClan border with WindClan because Brackenfur accused Harespring and others of crossing the border. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather is practicing with Briarlight by asking her to reach a pebble. * Jayfeather goes to talk to Mothwing. * Brightheart announces to Jayfeather that she's expecting a new litter of kits, and Jayfeather snaps at her, telling that she was going to have kits at the worst possible time. * Lionblaze's point of view. * In order to prove to Cinderheart that his destiny didn't rule over him, Lionblaze picks a fight with a ShadowClan patrol, and let Ratscar hurt him. * Cinderheart is angry at him for picking a fight and hurting himself. * Firestar tells him that he must follow his destiny, and that he will choose his destiny. * Dovewing's point of view. * Blackstar and several other warriors come to ThunderClan to speak with Firestar. ** He says that ThunderClan warriors need to stay off of ShadowClan territory. * Blackstar and his patrol leave. * Bumblestripe, Foxleap, and Dovewing go on a hunting patrol. * As they stray near the ShadowClan border, Tigerheart calls Dovewing over to a bush where he's hiding. ** They agree to meet at moonhigh that night. *That night, Tigerheart and Dovewing race along the beaver trail. Dovewing mentions having kits, but Tigerheart doesn't want to. * Ivypool's point of view. * Special patrols from the Dark Forest in all of the Clan's territory start. ** The patrols start in ThunderClan's territory. ** Birchfall and Blossomfall give away ThunderClan secrets. *The Dark Forest patrol come across a ThunderClan patrol. **Ivypool persuades Tigerstar to leave, whom later tells her to never challenge him. **When Birchfall defends her, he is almost attacked, and Ivypool stops Tigerstar. * Jayfeather's point of view. * There are scents in ThunderClan territory of rogues. * Jayfeather takes a nap, and in his dream, he meets Dovewing and Lionblaze in the forest. **They go down in the tunnels and find Rock, who blames them for the upcoming battle and says that they should never have been born. He also tells them to find the fourth cat. * Lionblaze's point of view. * Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing wake up and have a small meeting, about who is the fourth cat. ** Lionblaze thinks that that the fourth cat is Hollyleaf. * Lionblaze and Hollyleaf go out hunting, and Lionblaze asesses Hollyleaf. ** Hollyleaf says that the fourth cat is not her. * Dovewing's point of view. * Dovewing is rude to Bumblestripe. **Rosepetal convinces Dovewing to apologize to him, and she does, but Bumblestripe gets annoyed and tells her to go sharpen her claws on some cat else. *The cats go to the Gathering. **The other Clan cats are relieved that Jayfeather did not attend. * At the Gathering, the Clans discuss the random scents in their territories. *The leaders accuse the other Clans of tresspassing, but come to the conclusion that it might be rogues. * Ivypool's point of view. * There is a meeting at the Dark Forest. **Beetlewhisker appears late. *The Dark Forest cats praise the recruits, and tell the cats of the upcoming victory over the final battle. *Beetlewhisker is horrified and thanks the cats for their training, but wants to leave. *Beetlewhisker is slaughtered by Brokenstar. *Brokenstar tells the cats that they will all stay there, and be loyal to him, or else he will kill every one of them, starting with Applefur. **Hawkfrost says he never trusted Beetlewhisker anyways and kicks his dead body. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather is giving Briarlight herbs. **Jayfeather realizes that there are more medicine cats than sick cats themselves. *Mothwing comes to the ThunderClan camp to show Jayfeather something. *Mothwing shows him a reed that has been smoldering for days. *Jayfeather realizes it's a sign, and sets out to find Flametail. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Jayfeather goes into StarClan hunting grounds, which had been invaded by leaf-fall. * Spottedleaf takes him to ShadowClan's border in StarClan, to find Flametail. * Jayfeather is stopped by a ShadowClan patrol, but Cedarheart reminds them that Jayfeather isn't just any cat. * Jayfeather falls into water, drowning, and calls for Flametail's help but he refuses to save him because Jayfeather didn't save him when he was drowning. * The ThunderClan cat tells him it wasn't his time to die, and Spottedleaf tells Flametail to stop making threats like a warrior. * Spottedleaf and Flametail save Jayfeather. * Jayfeather reunites the medicine cats, and Flametail tells them the truth about his death. * Spottedleaf tells Jayfeather that Flametail is not the fourth cat and that he must keep looking. * Lionblaze's point of view. * Jayfeather tells Lionblaze how he shared dreams with StarClan and how Flametail told the truth about his death. * Ivypool reveals to Jayfeather and Lionblaze about how the Dark Forest cats found a way to go into the Clan's territories. * Lionblaze wants Ivypool to tell him who the traitors are, but Jayfeather tells him to trust her on this one. * Ivypool tells them that Brokenstar killed Beetlewhisker, and Dovewing confirms her correct. * The Three and Hollyleaf share their destinies with Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw. * Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw come to forgive each other, giving Lionblaze the strength to accept his destiny. * Jayfeather's point of view. *The medicine cats of each Clan decide to unite StarClan. **Jayfeather tells the medicine cats about the Dark Forest. *When Bluestar urges Jayfeather to find the Fourth, she tells him that it is Firestar. *Jayfeather walks in Firestar's dream and informs him of this - and Jayfeather gets him and the rest of StarClan to tresspass in the Dark Forest training grounds to watch. *When the medicine cats are fully aware of the danger the Dark Forest posesses, they agree to have their leaders converge on the Island. * Dovewing's point of view. *Brightheart has her kits - Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit. *Jayfeather tells Dovewing and Lionblaze that Firestar is the fourth cat. *The leaders meet on the island - and Firestar brings Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. *The Three are forced to reveal the prophecy and their powers to the leaders and medicine cats of each Clan. *After admitting her power, Dovewing is asked by Willowshine to hear as far as the Dark Forest - which she accomplishes. *The leaders decide to send patrols at each camp at dusk to prepare for the upcoming battle, and they decide to have reinforcements - cats who will send news to other Clans. *Dovewing runs into Tigerheart and turns him down as a potential mate - but she is worried if the ShadowClan warrior will decide to make her suffer in return, since he knew the Clans' battles plans and he trained in the Dark Forest. * Lionblaze's point of view. * Firestar announces to the Clan about the Dark Forest attacking, and the battle plans he had organized with the other Clan leaders. * He also reveals that he sent Ivypool there to spy. * Ivypool starts training the Clan members. * Lionblaze suddenly remembers Midnight's words: The journey you make is your choice, leading him to find Cinderheart. * Lionblaze convinces Cinderheart that she doesn't have to follow Cinderpelt's path, and that her life and what she does is her choice, and that they could be together if they wanted. * Due to Lionblaze's convincing, Cinderheart chooses the path of a warrior and Lionblaze - and lets go of Cinderpelt in the process. * Cinderheart tells Lionblaze she will fight besides him, always. * Jayfeather's point of view. * Dustpelt and Graystripe work out ways to defend yourself. * They decide that Molepaw and Cherrypaw are the reinforcements. * Ivypool tells Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing that Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, and Birchfall are training in the Dark Forest. * Jayfeather agrees to have Leafpool work beside him during the battle, due to the fact that there will be a lot of injuries. * The battle is close to starting. * Dovewing's point of view. * Dovewing listens in the Dark Forest, and realizes that the battle is closer than ever. * When she warns Firestar, all the patrols leave for the camp they are assigned at. * The chapter ends with Dovewing hoping that the power of stars are truly in her paws. * Dovewing's point of view. * The Dark Forest cats attack the camp. *Blackstar loses a life, and the ShadowClan camp is being overrun. **Lionblaze, Graystripe, and the ShadowClan cats go to ShadowClan. * Lionblaze's point of view. ** He notices that Graystripe is becoming old. * More Dark Forest warriors attack ShadowClan. * Some Ancients and Midnight come to help ShadowClan. * Blackstar ends up killing Redwillow, whom had confronted him. * Lionblaze kills Shredtail's spirit. * Lionblaze and Graystripe go back to ThunderClan. * Ivypool's point of view. * Ivypool goes to WindClan with Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, Birchfall, Thistleclaw, Applefur, Breezepelt, and Snowtuft. * Ivypool tells the Clan cats to attack the Dark Forest warriors. * Ivypool is ambushed by Snowtuft, Hawkfrost, and Thistleclaw. * Hollyleaf helps Ivypool and drives Hawkfrost away. **Hollyleaf then collapses afterwards and is carried by Tigerheart and Ivypool towards ThunderClan camp. * Dovewing's point of view. **Hollyleaf dies. * More Dark Forest cats attack the ThunderClan camp. * Ancients and Midnight come to help ThunderClan. **Breezepelt battles Lionblaze, but Crowfeather attacks Breezepelt and sends him away. * StarClan cats come into the ThunderClan camp. * Mousefur is brutally murdered. * Molepaw and Cherrypaw return. * The Clans are winning. * Spottedleaf is killed a second time by Mapleshade while protecting Sandstorm. **Ferncloud is killed by Brokenstar while protecting the kits. * Brokenstar is killed for a second time by Yellowfang. * The Dark Forest cats retreat. * Hawkfrost is attacked by Ivypool and killed by Brambleclaw. * Dovewing's point of view. * Firestar and Tigerstar battle. * As a result, Firestar is triumphant and Tigerstar dies for a second time. * Firestar dies from his wounds inflicted by Tigerstar. * Brambleclaw becomes the new leader of ThunderClan, Bramblestar, and chooses Squirrelflight as his deputy. Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:The Last Hope Category:Cliffnotes